Unbreakable
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: ¿Hasta donde somos capaz de llegar por amor?; realmente no sabemos hasta donde llega nuestro limite hasta que nos ponen a prueba. ¿Tendremos la fuerza suficiente para superarlo?... Fic para "La Edad de Oro SasuNaru" SasuNaru, Yaoi.


¡Hola! Hace tanto que no escribía de algún modo **,** me hacía falta, pero entre falta de tiempo y tantas cosas que han pasado no había vuelto escribir, hasta hoy que decidí aportar mi granito de arena para "La Edad de Oro SasuNaru"; pues heme aquí **,** espero que les guste esto **,** fue lo que me inspiró la imagen que elegí **,** así que aquí vamos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente los utilizo para divertirme y darle rienda suelta a mis fantasías, para darle más cuerda al SasuNaru que es real.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon más adelante.

 **Unbrekeable**

 **Prólogo:**

Se dice que cuando el amor es verdadero se entrega todo por el ser amado, yo no lo entendía o más bien no creía en eso, ¿Amor? Para mí sólo era algo fabricado para crear fantasías en las cabezas de las niñas o aquellas personas débiles que buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse.

Nací en una familia muy estricta y desde pequeño me educaron para "triunfar en la vida", ser un ganador, el número uno en todo, así como lo han sido siempre mis antecesores, mi padre, mi hermano; ser "perfecto"; cosas como el amor, la amistad y demás sentimentalismos eran innecesarias para nuestra meta, nosotros más que vínculos sentimentales teníamos que buscar tener relaciones que nos beneficiaran.

Sin embargo la vida siempre nos da lecciones y a veces aprendemos que por más perfecto que sea nuestro plan de vida, siempre suceden cosas que pueden cambiarlas para siempre, yo aprendí que en verdad cuando se ama somos capaces de darlo todo por esa persona, incluso sacrificando nuestro propio bienestar, que el que en verdad ama lo entrega todo sin pedir nada a cambio, dando el todo por el nada; y que hay situaciones que escapan de nuestras manos.

Conocerle fue mi perdición pero lo es también mi bendición, ¿contradictorio no? Pero es así como lo veo, como en realidad es.

 **Capítulo I**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido un tipo atractivo o al menos he llamada la atención del género femenino en cantidades desbordantes, sin embargo es algo que para mí nunca ha tenido relevancia, y aunque decidí que quizás ya era momento de tener una novia, más por presiones familiares que porque en realidad así lo quisiera, no he encontrado a la persona adecuada.

En su momento pensé en la única mujer a la que le he permitido invadir mi espacio personal más de lo que lo he hecho con las demás, Karin Uzumaki, sin embargo a pesar de que, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, le aprecio no logro visualizarme en una situación romántica con ella, créanme lo he intentado, pero simplemente no puedo, sí, el genio que presume de saberlo todo tiene un punto débil, no saber relacionarse sentimentalmente con otra persona; la verdad es que en todo tipo de relación personal con aquellos que no son miembros de mi familia jamás se me ha facilitado.

Y heme aquí en casa de mi compañera de universidad, la cual me invitó a lo que se supone sería una pequeña reunión para darle la bienvenida a unos parientes suyos, sin embargo como suele pasar en este tipo de cosas la voz comenzó a correr por toda la universidad y se ha convertido en más que una "pequeña reunión", de cualquier manera ya estoy aquí.

No les describiré todo lo que pasó en la fiesta porque no es interesante, pero si hubo un acontecimiento que marcó mi vida, y se desarrolló cuando un poco fastidiado de todo el alboroto que se desarrollaba dentro de la casa decidí tomar un poco de aire y ahí, en el jardín de la casa comiéndose la boca como si la vida se les fuera en eso me encontré a dos chicos, si así como lo leen, dos chicos estaban dándose el lote, uno era de cabello rubio y el otro de cabello rojo, o fue lo poco que pude percibir en ese enredo de cuerpos en el que se habían convertido los dos.

Mi reacción instantánea fue la de irme de aquel lugar sin hacer el menor ruido para que no notaran mi presencia, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, y al parecer se dieron cuenta de que alguien andaba merodeándoles en un momento tan íntimo, ya que se giraron y me vieron.

Azules, ojos impresionantemente azules fue lo primero que noté en el instante en que la pareja puso sus ojos sobre los míos.

-No quise interrumpir-

Ambos chicos se separaron y después de sonrojarse ligeramente, lo que es normal tomando en cuenta la situación en la que los encontré.

-Sí; discúlpanos por la situación incómoda en la que te pusimos- Contestó el rubio, ya que el otro chico no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, lo más seguro es que deseara continuar con lo que les interrumpí.

-No se preocupen, ustedes sigan en lo suyo- Dije, y me di la vuelta dispuesto a dar por terminado ese incómodo momento.

-¡Espera!- Me llamó el rubio, yo me giré. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Dudé por unos segundos, pero al final accedí. -Uchiha Sasuke-

-Uzumaki Naruto- Me contestó, me extendió la mano y yo se la di.

Podría decirles que en el instante en que toqué su mano sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la columna o esa electricidad de la que tanto se habla en las historias románticas, pero lo cierto es que no fue así, lo que es verdad es que ese fue el momento que conocí a Naruto Uzumaki, que esos segundos cambiaron mi vida para siempre; y que si en verdad eso llamado destino existe, se puede decir que nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado.

Esa fue la noche en que le conocí; sin embargo no tuve más contacto con él ni ese día ni los que le siguieron, pero cuando el decidió entrar a la misma universidad que Karin y yo, comenzamos a tener más contacto.

Al principio tengo que reconocer que no hablaba mucho, supongo que la incomodidad de ese accidentado primer encuentro tuvo mucho que ver, y el hecho de que aunque yo respetaba a las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo, jamás había tenido contacto con ellos y tengo que decir que me resultaba incómodo ya que, yo no era gay, bueno no hasta este momento.

Debo decirles que siempre he sido aparte de un genio, un muy buen deportista; el deporte que más llamó mi atención fue el basquetbol, y en la universidad era parte del equipo, y resultó que Naruto es también un excelente jugador y fue así que terminamos en el mismo equipo.

Terminamos entonces siendo compañeros de equipo, razón por la cual comenzamos a convivir; al principio nuestro trato era solo cordial, con el tiempo desarrollamos una divertida rivalidad que se convirtió en una gran amistad.

Así supe que el chico pelirrojo con el que lo encontré ese día se llamaba Gaara, y era su novio y se había venido de Estados Unidos donde se conocieron, para seguirle, es lo que muchos hacen cuando aman a una persona, seguirle a donde quiera que vaya.

O eso pensaba, tiempo después Gaara conoció a otro chico y todo el amor que sentía por Naruto se esfumó en la nada, no piensen mal, no quise decir que sea un mal tipo, en realidad con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero en ese entonces quise partirle la cara por romperle el corazón a mi amigo, de quien aún no aceptaba que me había enamorado.

No puedo asegurar en qué momento me enamore de él, simplemente pasó, así es el amor, en verdad así es, te golpea y te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas y con la persona que menos imaginas.

Si admitir mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo fue difícil, confesarlos lo fue aún más, en un principio pensaba callármelos y de ser necesario enterrarlos; porque no sabía si él me podría ver de la misma manera, que alguien sea gay no significa que todos los hombres le atraigan, como a cualquier persona le sucede hay quienes te provocan sentimientos románticos y hay quienes no; y bueno no es tan fácil aceptar que has caído por alguien de tu mismo sexo, ya que hasta ese entonces nunca me había atraído ningún otro hombre, ni mujer, en realidad no me había sentido así por nadie.

Pero se dice por ahí que cuando aceptas quien eres y lo quieres, te haces la vida más fácil y en parte es cierto ya que cuando fui sincero conmigo mismo fue como liberarme de un gran peso, la idea de guardar mis sentimientos se fue yendo al traste conforme la necesidad de sentirle, de tocarle, abrazarle, besarle o simplemente rozarle se hacía más fuerte, casi insoportable y cuando el mismo Naruto fue quien me besó no pude contenerme más.

Sé que les gustaría que les contara más detalles de cómo nació nuestra relación y lo haré en su momento, si me estoy adelantando mucho es porque lo que en verdad deseo contarles es el inicio de esta historia se dió el día en que ganamos el campeonato de basquetbol y para celebrarlo, hicimos una gran fiesta.

Ese día comenzó mi desgracia, mi tormento y también el suyo.

Continuará….


End file.
